


Yes Miss

by littl0r



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light Dom/sub, School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littl0r/pseuds/littl0r
Summary: Very short drabble where Dana is a teaching assistant in Stella's classroom. And Miss Gibson has a thing for teacher-student.Based on a dream I had.P.S This is the first fic I've ever written and I don't know what I'm doing lmao





	Yes Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble where Dana is a teaching assistant in Stella's classroom. And Miss Gibson has a thing for teacher-student.
> 
> Based on a dream I had.
> 
> P.S This is the first fic I've ever written and I don't know what I'm doing lmao

The students had just left Stella pushed Dana against the classroom wall by her throat. Dana's heart raced as her breathing supply was shortened. She didn't have time to think. Stella cleared her throat while looking at Dana's lips, "Some people like to be dominated, Dana." Her eyes flicked up to meet the red-headed woman's. Stella leant in closer, "And some of those like the sensation of being choked" she breathed, cocking her head to one side as though she had asked a question.

Dana nodded at the blurring image of Stella before her. Was she dreaming? Her head was swimming and all she could think about was Stella and the warmth spreading through her lower body.

"And some people", Stella whispered in her ear, "Like to be the one who chokes". Dana's knees were entirely weak, for a combination of reasons. She was now spluttering underneath the teacher's tight grip. She thought to beg for it to stop but found herself not wanting to. Stella released her hold but left her hand still at her assistant's throat. The women were the same height but Stella's heels put her at a height advantage which she exploited. Stella breathed heavily, a glint in her eye giving away how in love with this moment she was.

Dana gulped. Blushing, she was unable to find any words as she also breathed heavily.

Stella ran a finger along Dana's lower lip, leaning in to take it in her mouth. So soft. Dana's eyes fluttered closed as Stella looked on smugly. She pressed her thumb into Dana's dainty neck and placed her other hand on the wall behind Dana's head. Dana's back was against the wall as her blonde superior pushed her into a deep kiss. Stella ran her tongue along the roof of Dana's mouth, who promptly moaned. 

Stella pulled away from the flushed young woman with a short breathy laugh. Dana opened her eyes and immediately dropped them to the floor. Lifting Dana's chin to meet her eyes she smiled, "see you in fourth period?"

"Yes Miss."


End file.
